Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to generally electronic countermeasures on vehicles. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to electronic countermeasures utilizing lasers. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to device having at least one pulsed laser and at least one continuous wave laser generated from a single line replaceable unit and a method of upgrading legacy single laser systems with a hybrid laser system for greater countermeasure defenses.
Background Information
Historically, there have been two types of lasers used for electro-optical (EO) infrared (IR) systems for military applications. The first type are pulsed lasers which are used for applications like ranging, LIDAR, designation, and missile countering. The second type are Continuous Wave (CW) lasers which have been used for illumination, missile countering, and targeting. As the requirements for additional capabilities and functionality are developed, the need for multiple integrated pulsed and CW laser sources will be required to meet those new requirements.
Legacy countermeasure systems in current military aircraft and vehicles utilize a single laser system that is a pulsed laser and is often associated with missile countering. These legacy countermeasure laser systems are limited in their defensive capabilities. Namely, threats such as surface-to-air missiles and other optically guided missiles fired from an enemy person or platform (i.e., aircraft) are becoming able to outsmart and avoid legacy single pulsed laser countermeasure systems. The process of upgrading a single laser countermeasure system by reinstalling an entire countermeasure system on a military aircraft is extremely high.